Souls Apart, Souls Together
by momokol
Summary: A threat unknown to many threatens Maka and Her Friends, As well as Death City as a whole, Souls Will be split Apart, and Souls will Come together. What Will Become of It All? Thanks to my Beta Reader Rito Dey and thanks to the prompt given to me by C107galaxytachyon from which the story is inspired.


Unknown POV:

Death city, this place is disgusting with its proclaimed righteousness, its justice upheld by Death himself and his Legion of Meisters and Weapons, each dedicated in keeping the order and destroying what they call chaos and evil, so few aware of the bigger picture and many only able to fight and think for themselves. The weapons and their wielders are useless without one another. It's a wonder Death never thought of making a being that is both aspects in one. I suppose I will have to be the one to do it. All I need do is find worthy and compatible subjects. Let us see how his elite students can hold up to my creation.

Maka POV:

I awoke to the sound of Death City Radio, the station and my alarm clock blaring in the early morning as I had made it a habit to do so. Carefully I sat up, not to disturb Blair, the magical cat, that had made my chest into her sleeping place. I reached over and turned off the alarm. Slowly I shifted myself out of my covers and off the bed, carefully tucking the cat back in at the signs of waning slumber. I slowly made my way out from my room and into the adjoining living room, shutting the door behind me. Sitting in the couch I reached over to turn on a nearby lamp to provide a light to the area. "Let's see what's in today's forecast … 'Today's high will be around 74 with a low of 38.' I guess I'll need my coat for most of the day; at least I have time to take a hot shower and make a decent breakfast. Alright, I better get to it; let's see what we have in the fridge to cook. No…., no, no, oh… Salmon and Waffles, that's what I'll make."

Blair POV:

"Meeeoow" …. Sniff, sniff. Oh, someone's making fish, yum I better go see who it is so I can get some before those two eat it all. "Aww, why does Maka always keep the bedroom door shut? I really didn't want to do it, 'Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Pumpkin!' poof. There we go all well," Hmmm… I probably should put on some clothes first, but I really feel like surprising whichever one of them is cooking. I slowly slip out of the bedroom to peek at the kitchen area. Oh, it's my adorable little Maka, that's making my soon to be food. Well time to go say good morning. "Surprise!" I yell as I hug and grope my adorable little Maka. "Eep! Blair damn it, how many times have I told you to wear clothes around the apartment? I know you own some, at least go put on some pajamas, please, then I'll give you some of the salmon", Maka told me. "Oh? Come on Maka, you know you like it," I say intensifying my groping. "I know you enjoy seeing and feeling me, why haven't you completely taken the plunge yet?" I love how she blushes. "Blair please stop, don't do this right now, I don't want to wake up Soul just yet, besides you know I haven't told anyone else yet, I already face enough ridicule being at the top of my class, I can't afford to add more to my plate as well." "Ok Maka I'll stop!" I say releasing my grasp, "I just wish you would allow yourself a little more happiness, anyhow I'll go get dressed."

Soul POV

"Damn it!" I yell as I wake up from another one of my nightmares. I'm getting tired of these damn nightmares; I don't even know what could be causing them. Maybe I'll consult Prof. Stein at some point. I might just lie here until Maka comes and gets me for school, nothing else to do. … Hmmm…smells like Maka is making her and Blair some breakfast, and it sounds like Blair is trying to get in on some fun, Maka really should come out of her closet, neither I nor any of our friends would think any less of her for it, and most of us are already aware of it. She's not best at hiding things from us. Oh well, I suppose when she feels ready, she'll tell us.

Maka POV:

"Well that was good breakfast", I said as I wipe my face and put my plate in the sink. "Alright Blair I'm off to take a shower, please don't do anything stupid", I warned her as I went to the shower. "Don't worry I won't" she said with a wink. As Maka walked into the bathroom, she glanced at herself in the mirror, 'I wish I was more attractive, no one thinks I am', she thought to herself. Sighing, "Might as well leave the door open, Blair is going to sneak in anyway", Maka said as she reached over and turned on the shower. "Ahh, this water feels good on my skin." 'Click' she heard the sound of the door opening. "Oh, hey Blair, could you hand me my shampoo from the counter?" She asked. "Blair?" as Maka peeked her head out of the shower to see why Blair hadn't responded, "Hey! Wait you're not…" everything went dark.

Blair POV:

Well, I figure it's about time for me to get in there; Maka will want me to help her with her hair and back about now. "Maka? I'm coming in Maka", I told her as I walked into the bathroom, when entered the bathroom I sees her unmoving slumped over the side of the tub. "Maka!" I yelled. Rushing over I picked up Maka to check her pulse. "Ok good you still have a pulse, ok still breathing, let's get this water off and sit you up." 'Cough, cough, cough.' "What! What happened?" Maka began to panic. "Maka calm down, it is ok I'm here."I tried to calm her down. "Oh, Blair it's just you...What happened?" she asked. "I came in the bathroom to help and found you unconscious." Maka stood there for moment thinking. "Oh, that's right", she exclaimed. "Someone came in here earlier, I thought it was you initially, but when I peeked out to see who it was everything went dark." "What!" I exclaimed. "Do you feel ok?" "Yes, I feel fine, nothing appears to be hurt." She said giving herself a check once. "Maka, we should contact Stein and the authorities" I said. "No!" Maka yelled there is no need to do that, it will just cause others to worry and I don't need that. "Ok I said skeptically, I'll leave you to it then."

Maka POV:

"Now I don't have time to properly do my hair" Maka thought to herself as she hurriedly put on her clothes and uniform. "Soul!" I yelled. "Get your butt up, we are going to be late for school."What? Already?" Soul answered back. "Oh damn, guess I fell back asleep again", he said. "Come on get your bag ready and meet me out by the motorcycle", I said. "Yeah, Yeah I'm hurrying", he said in a hurry. I stood outside by the bike, tapping my foot and glancing at my watch, damn if I hadn't been knocked out then I wouldn't be running late, my perfect record is ruined. "Alright I'm ready", Soul yelled. "Great let's go." Maka and Soul then sped off for the school.

Blair POV:

As I watch them sped off, I can't help but worry, I know she asked me not to, but someone should know about this incident, I think I'll call Stein and tell him, he'll know what should be done.

At The School

Stein POV:

I sat at my desk watching as my students drifted into class. 'Weird' I thought to myself 'Maka and Soul are usually one of the first ones here' I thought. 'I really wish they would let me smoke in here, but I suppose the school still has to follow regulations.' "Doctor Stein there is a call for you on line 3, a call for you on line 3", an announcement goes on for me. That's odd I almost never get calls during class, better see who it is. "Hello who is this?" I asked. "It's Blair", replied from the other side. "Ah! Soul and Maka's roommate, what do you need? Surly you don't plan to seduce me like you do to spirits?" I asked. "No, nothing like that, just calling to let you know Soul and Maka will be late" she replied. "Well from where I am sitting that's fairly obvious. Well if that all..." "Wait!" Blair interrupted, "I'm calling about why they'll be late." Humoring her I replied, "Why is that?" "Maka was apparently attacked and incapacitated in the shower this morning; I found her unconscious in the shower. I was able to bring her back to consciousness and after examining her found no real signs of injury. She then mentioned about an attacker, but no real details about them. Maka seems to be ok, but whoever did this did it without Soul, Maka and I noticing them, it concerns me and put me a bit on edge. Please keep an eye on her", she said. "Why didn't you report this incident earlier?" I asked. "Maka asked me not to, but I had to tell someone." "Alright I'll keep an eye on her" "Thank you Professor Stein, goodbye." 'Maka, what's been going on with you lately?' I thought. I put those thought to rest as I saw Soul and Maka enter. "Soul, Maka you're late, please take your seats, so I can finally begin my lesson. Everyone please turns in your books to the chapter that begins Soul Resonance."

Soul POV:

'Prof. Stein droned on about soul resonance or something, I wasn't sure, it was so boring to me, I had been tuning him out. I wonder why Lord Death decided to give him this teaching position, sure he was strong and wiped the floor with us, but his teaching method can't even keep me glued on topic. I wonder why Stein is going over Soul Resonance again, he's already taught it to us, what else is there to learn. God this is so boring,' I thought to myself. 'Hmmm…I wonder if I can guess what everyone else is thinking. Black Star is more than likely thinking about himself like normally, look at Maka as diligent as ever, she is more than likely engrossed in the material Stein is teaching, Kid is probably into the lecture as well, though his symmetry OCD must be driving him crazy and not too sure what the others could be thinking about. Well I should try and pay attention now, before Stein throws a scalpel at me.' "Soul! Pay attention!" Aww, damn it.

Maka POV:

I can't believe this morning's incident caused us to be late; at least we didn't miss anything. Huh I wonder why Stein is covering Soul Resonance again, he already taught it to us, maybe he only covered the basics when he covered it initially, who knows maybe he'll tell us about some other things that can be done, that would be rather interesting, if it had more uses and effects, maybe even something applicable outside of the battlefield. I wonder if the others are paying attention, I hope so I would like to discuss about it after class. Soul better be taking notes, he's barely passing as it is, I can't do both of our schoolwork. Ugh! Look at Soul he's not even paying attention; doesn't he know that makes us both look bad? I'm going to have to hit him after class. "Maka" I hear Stein call my name. Damn now Souls gone and distracted me, now he's really going to get it. Well back to taking notes.

Stein POV:

As I was lecturing the class on Soul Resonance, I was thinking to myself, 'I wonder how much of the class is actually paying attention, from the looks of things most of the class is at least trying to pay attention, I know most of this material may seem remedial to them, but we will be going into advanced topics soon, and they will need to know this stuff if they wish to fight better alongside their partners. Soul doesn't appear to be paying attention, I better remedy that.' "Soul" I yell flashing my scalpel, pay attention. Oh my! It seems I've embarrassed poor Maka, well sorry Maka. 'I should check out Maka with my Soul Perception, to see if anything is amiss, let's see. Wow Maka's soul never ceases to amaze me, it's so small, and yet she can do so much with it. There seems to be some embarrassment, a little bit of pride, hmm her self-consciousness, fear and depression are a bit high, the fear seems to be from her being attacked this morning and I have a hunch what the others are from, she really should talk with her friends and her father, it really would help her, no matter how much she thinks otherwise.'

After Class:

Stein walks over to the classrooms mirror and dials Lord Death. After a few moments his call is answered. "Stein is that you?" "Yes, Lord Death it's me." "What do you need?" "I would like to request an investigation unit over to Soul and Maka's apartment" "Why is that?" "It seems someone was able to sneak into their apartment without anyone noticing and render Maka incapacitated while she was in the shower." "What! Is she ok? Why hasn't anyone been informed?" "Blair notified me this morning, it's the only reason I know myself." "Alright I'll send one over right away." "Thank you, Lord Death, and please don't tell her father about this, it seems she wants to keep it under the radar."

Soul POV:

"Hey Maka, me and the gang are meeting at the park to play some basketball, you want to come?" I asked. "Soul you know I don't understand sports", she replied. "Come on you don't have to play, but it's fun to hang out with our friends, and see what everyone's doing you know?" I replied. "Oh, ok all right I'll come; I have some questions I got to ask anyway."


End file.
